


A jégvihar tánca

by n_a_s_u



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_a_s_u/pseuds/n_a_s_u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A történet a <i>Thor: Dark World</i> után játszódik. Miután Loki lelepleződik legutóbbi gaztettével, a Mindenek Atyja nemcsak őt, hanem Thort is megbünteti a sötét elfek támadásakor tanúsított engedetlensége miatt.<br/>A kirótt büntetés nagy feszültséget kelt az amúgy is utálkozó fivérek között, de ugyanakkor sokkal közelebb is hozza őket, mint ahogy azt bármelyikük is gondolná. </p><p>Avagy: angstosan induló, később valamelyest enyhülő Thorki történet. A sztoriban a filmekre építek, de mitológiai elemek is nagy szerepet fognak kapni. ;) Remélem, elnyeri a tetszéseteket, jó szórakozást!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A jégvihar tánca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ajánlom sok szeretettel obsessionnek, aki meggyőzött arról, hogy a magyar fanfiction írásnak is lehet jövője. :) A bétázást nagyon szépen köszönöm Athanornak!_

Láncok csörgése és fémes csizmák ütemes koppanása töltötte be a hatalmas teret. Loki alig bírta visszafogni a kacajt, amely azóta fojtogatta a torkát, hogy az őrök kivezették őt a cellájából. Az egész helyzet több volt, mint nevetséges, ugyanakkor valahogy mégis szörnyen ismerős.

A trónterem oszlopain dolgozó munkások keze egy pillanatra megdermedt, ahogy meglátták közeledni a trón felé igyekvő kíséretet. Loki eleresztett egy félmosolyt irányukba, mire azok ijedten lesütötték a szemüket, azonban nem bírták megállni, olykor-olykor aggódva felpillantottak a bajkeverő isten jobbjára.  
Loki még inkább elvigyorodott.

\- Még mindig úgy gondolod, hogy megérte a segítségemet kérned? – suttogta kedélyesen jobbra fordulva, de a mellette álló istenség rá sem hederített. Szőke hajjal keretezett arca határozottan meredt előre, miközben olyan komorság járta át, amelyet még Loki soha nem látott rajta korábban.

A trónterem végében, a felújított és ragyogó aranytrónuson már ott ült a Mindenek Atyja.  
Egyetlen szeme szigorúan és ítéletre készen vizslatta őket, ahogy megérkeztek elébe. Lokit más esetben feldühítette volna ez a parancsoló és mindent jobban tudó tekintet, de most az egyszer jót szórakozott rajta, hisz nem csak őt jutalmazta hidegségével a gyűlöletes szempár.

_Micsoda szörnyű érzés lehet láncokban látnod egyetlen fiadat, Odin! Mekkora gyalázat lehet, hogy a mérges kígyóval együtt kellett az aranyifjút a trón elé vonszolnod!_

Loki a gondolatra büszkén kihúzta magát, de miközben magabiztosan mosolygott, a bensőjét elöntötte valami kellemetlen keserűség. Mint amikor valaki finom, édes narancs helyett förtelmes grépfrútba harap.  
A jobbján lévő szőke isten teste is megfeszült, ahogy a Mindenek Atyja rettenetes kisugárzása alá került.

\- Fiam, Thor. Második alkalommal szegted meg parancsomat és gyaláztad meg tekintélyemet.  
  
Odin szavaiból semmi érzelem nem hallatszott ki. A terem teljes csendjében visszhangzott mély baritonja, majd miután kiélvezte a szavai által keltett hatást, intett az építkező munkásoknak és őröknek, hogy távozzanak.  
Thor nem válaszolt, de határozottan állta apja tekintetét.  
  
\- Engedetlenséged megmentette a kilenc világ békéjét ugyan, de meggondolatlanságod ismét nagy veszélybe sodorta Asgardot, engem pedig szégyenben hagyott. – Odin nem nézett ugyan Lokira, de mindnyájan tudták, hogy legutóbbi gaztettére utal.– Hogy bízhatnám ezek után egy ilyen felelőtlen örökösre a birodalom irányítását?  
  
Ha Thornak rosszul is estek a kemény szavak, egyáltalán nem mutatta ki. Ragyogó kék szemét ugyan szégyenteljesen lesütötte, de Loki tudta, hogy nem azt bánja, hogy Odin megkérdőjelezte az uralkodásra való alkalmasságát.  
Odin még nem tudta, de Thor egyáltalán nem akart király lenni, sőt, számára egyenesen megváltás lett volna, ha nem hárulna rá ez a hatalmas felelősség. A bolondot teljesen elvakította az a midgardi nő meg a puhány emberbarátai. Azt hiszi, hogy van jövője velük, hogy boldog lehet a Földön. Mennyire egy idióta!  
  
Miután Thor továbbra sem szólalt meg, Odin megköszörülte a torkát.  
  
\- Büntetésből eltiltalak Midgardtól, amíg úgy gondolom, hogy ki nem érdemled a bocsánatom.  
  
Loki felháborodást, ordítást, de legalább magyarázkodást várt fivérétől erre a kijelentésre. Thornak tajtékoznia kellett volna a méregtől, dühöngeni, mint egy elmeháborodott. Hisz annyira szerette azt a halandó söpredéket! Ehelyett az idióta csak bólintott egyet, majd rekedtes hangon megszólalt.  
  
\- Értettem, apám. Elfogadom a büntetésed, mely elég kegyes tetteim fényében.  
  
Loki nem akart hinni a fülének. Hatalmas szemekkel bámult Thorra, nem akarta felfogni. A bátyját valami megszállhatta. Mikor lett ilyen engedelmes és jól nevelt?  
Thor továbbra sem viszonozta a pillantását, továbbra is úgy kezelte őt, mintha levegő lenne. Mintha ott sem lett volna, mintha nem is érzékelné a jelenlétét. Lokit ez meglehetősen frusztrálta, de úgy tett, mintha nem érdekelné. Most nem is volt ideje ezen rágódni, hisz a Mindenek Atyja hozzá intézte szavait.  
  
\- Loki, amit te tettél, arra nincs kegyelem. Mágiával hosszú álmomba kényszerítettél és önkényesen átvetted Asgard irányítását. Te, aki soha nem voltál örökösöm, aki soha nem voltál fiam. Már senki sincs, aki megmenthetne téged. Az ítéletem számodra halál.  
  
Odin úgy ejtette ki a szavakat, mintha csak az időjárásról beszélne. Őszintén szólva Lokit egyáltalán nem lepte meg. Valamilyen szinten tudta, hogy ezek után már csak a halál várhat rá, és igazából ez nem is aggasztotta. Viszont amit előtte mondott, hogy soha nem volt a fia… Ez szíven ütötte. Loki utálta magát, hogy még mindig ilyen hatással tud rá lenni ez az undorító öregember. Utálta a gyengeségét, hogy összeszorul a mellkasa a fájdalomtól, még ha csak egy pillanatra is.  
Meg akart szólalni, egy gúnyos mosollyal elfogadni a sorsát, de mielőtt ezt megtehette volna, egy mély hang közbevágott.  
  
\- Apám, ezt nem teheted! Loki nélkül nem győztük volna le Malekithet. Feláldozta magát, hogy megvédje az életem, hogy megvédje Asgardot. Nem büntetheted ilyen kegyetlenül, amikor nélküle egyikőnk sem lenne most itt!  
  
_Ó, te bolond. Végre feltűnt, hogy itt vagyok én is?_  
  
Loki a szőke istenre szegezte a tekintetét, és úgy remélte, hogy végre valami érzelmet fog látni Thor arcán. De csalódnia kellett. Thor továbbra sem volt hajlandó különösebben foglalkozni vele, még ha az ő életéért is könyörgött a Mindenek Atyjának. Teljesen közönyös volt irányába.  
Loki keserűen szorította össze ajkait, borzasztóan idegesítette ez a bánásmód.  
  
_Csak nem akarja, hogy az ő lelkén száradjon a halálom. Végtére is ő volt az, aki miatt kiszabadultam a cellából. Hát persze. Most is minden csak róla szól, az ő lelki békéjéről._  
  
Utálatosan fürkészte ezután Thor arcát. A férfi soha nem tudott megválni az arroganciájától és az önzőségétől. Még a halálos ítéletét is el kellett rontania, annak is róla kellett szólnia természetesen.  
Odinnak sem tetszett a kis beszéde, felemelt hangon válaszolt.  
  
\- És Loki nélkül most lehet, életben lenne anyád is.  
  
Loki eddig nem akart közbeszólni. Kíváncsi volt, hogy vajon Thor meddig képes elmenni az aggodalomnak álcázott önzőségével, de ebben a pillanatban minden önmegtartóztatása a darabjaira hullott. Agyát egy pillanat alatt elöntötte a méreg és az őrület.  
  
Ezt nem teheti vele Odin. Ezt az egyet nem.  
  
\- Nem! Bármivel okolj, de ezt az egyet ne merészeld a szememre vetni, te vénember! Ne merészelj engem hibáztatni anyám haláláért!  
  
Loki úgy üvöltött, hogy belezengett a palota, a hangja eszelős volt és dühödt. Odin, a megátalkodott tudta! Tudta, hogy magát hibáztatja, tudta, hogy mennyire gyötörte anyja miatt a bűntudat. Ha akkor nem igazította volna útba azt a szörnyeteget, akkor lehet, nem így végződött volna ez az egész. Ő viszont nem ezt akarta! Soha nem ártott volna az édesanyjának. Ezt pedig tudnia kellett annak az aljas öregembernek!  
  
Thor arcáról ebben a pillanatban végre lehullott a maszk, kétségbeesetten nézett Lokira, majd apjára.  
  
\- Kérlek, atyám, Lokit tényleg nem hibáztathatod! Egyikőnk sem tehet arról, ami anyánkkal történt. Hidd el, hogy kellően megbosszultuk őt. Bárcsak láttad volna, hogy Loki mennyire küzdött az emlékéért! Kérlek, vond vissza a halálbüntetést! – Thor nagy levegőt vett, majd gyorsan hozzátette: - Vagy ha nem teszed, akkor engem is hasonlóképpen büntess, hisz amit tettünk, az közös munkánk eredménye. Egyenlő elbánásban kell részesítened minket!  
  
Talán ez volt az első alkalom hosszú életükben, hogy Thor azért könyörgött Odinnak, hogy egyenlőként tekintsen rájuk. Az egész annyira hihetetlen volt és röhejes, hogy Loki hangosan felnevetett, még ha őrült dühe közben nem is akart alábbhagyni. Thor nem volt normális. Határozottan nem volt normális.  
  
\- Ó, Odin, mit szólsz ahhoz, hogy a fiad nemcsak hogy összedolgozott egy jégóriással, de hajlandó lenne még meg is halni vele? Azért ez már tényleg övön aluli. Micsoda szégyen!  
  
\- Elhallgass!  
  
Ismét teljes csönd kerekedett a teremben, de ez nem az a csönd volt, amely nyugalommal árasztja el az ember lelkét. Ez tele volt feszültséggel és kimondatlan szitkokkal. Ez a csönd ott parázslott és kígyózott körülöttük, szinte vibrált a levegőben.  
Loki továbbra is merően nézett Odinra, míg Thor idegesítően csörömpölt a láncaival. A vénember láthatólag erősen gondolkozott azon, hogy mit tegyen, de ez külsőleg nem látszott rajta, az arca ugyanolyan érzelemmentes maradt.  
Végül sóhajtott egyet. Most az egyszer tényleg megmutatkozott rajta a kora, a homlokán mintha megsokasodtak volna a ráncok.  
  
\- Legyen hát. Legyetek végre egyenlők, mint ahogy annak mindig is lennie kellett volna. Ez az én büntetésem számotokra.

És ekkor jogarából fénysugár lövellt ki, erős és vibráló, majd félúton kettéválva egyenesen Thor és Loki testébe hatolt. Loki érezte, hogy az idegen seidr átjárja csontjait, majd lénye legbelső részéhez ér. Próbált dacolni vele, próbálta magából kilökni a bűbájt, de a különleges láncok, amik fogva tartották, nem engedték, hogy saját mágiája működésbe lépjen.  
  
Megrökönyödve és tehetetlenül nézte végig, ahogy Odin fénysugara kiszakít valamit a bensőjéből – zölden világító, fehér fonal szakadt ki a mellkasából -, majd Thor felé irányul és hirtelen lendülettel belefurakodik bátyja testébe. Mindeközben Thorból egy hasonlóan fényes, piros fonal húzódott ki, az pedig egyenes az ő mellkasába tért vissza.  
  
Loki hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy felrobban a forróságtól. Olyan volt, mintha a Nap ezernyi sugara lepte volna el testét, mintha lenyelt volna egy vulkánnyi lávát, amely csak arra vár, hogy kitörjön belőle. Felemésztő és borzalmas érzés volt, annyira forró, hogy Loki nem lepődött volna meg, ha hirtelen lángra kap vagy elolvad a hőtől. A fájdalomtól felordított, nem tudta kontrollálni a végtagjait sem, hirtelen összecsuklottak alatta a lábai.  
  
_Mit tett velünk? Mi ez a borzasztó érzés?_

Loki jobbra pillantott, és azzal kellett szembesülnie, hogy az ő mindig rendíthetetlen mostohabátyja hasonló állapotba került, mint ő, ha nem rosszabba. A térdein egyensúlyozott, miközben két kezét a mellkasához kapta, mintha próbálna a saját húsába vájni. Közben megállíthatatlanul remegett. Loki csak ekkor vette észre, hogy Thornak látszódik a lehelete, körülötte mintha minden fagyos és jéghideg lett volna.  
  
\- Mit tettél velünk, te megátalkodott?! – ordította Odinnak, miközben az égető fájdalom egyre intenzívebb lett.  
  
A Mindenek Atyja csak mosolygott, Loki pedig egyre homályosabban látta őt, annyira felemésztette a benne munkálkodó bűbáj.  
  
Végül már nem bírta tovább a térdein sem, teljes testével előrehanyatlott. Tekintetével Thor pillantását kereste. Ha már meghal, akkor valaki olyat lásson utoljára, aki jelentett neki valamit.  
Bátyja azonban már rég eszméletét vesztette, arany fürtjei hálóként borították be a padlót, vörös köpönyege betakarta széles hátát. Loki nem láthatta már ragyogó kék szemeit, de próbálta maga elé képzelni. Nem a legutóbbi komor, utálatos tekintetét, hanem a mindig derűs, játékos kékséget idézte fel.  
  
Az ajkára egy mosoly húzódott, ahogy őt is elnyelte a sötétség.

  


**xxx**  
  


A fiatal isten azt várta, hogy Hél birodalmában fog magához térni, vagy esetleg Valhallában, bár utóbbira elég kevés esélyt látott. Amikor kinyitotta szemeit és ehelyett saját hálókamrájában találta magát, bármiféle bilincs vagy béklyó nélkül, akkor teljesen megdöbbent.

Lassan két éve nem aludt már a saját ágyában. Még amikor Odinnak álcázta magát, akkor sem merte megkockáztatni, hogy belépjen régi hálótermébe. Azt hitte, hogy már rég kipakolták a holmiját, esetleg felgyújtották. Ehelyett minden a helyén volt, pontosan úgy, ahogy azon a végzetes napon itt hagyta…

Loki egy hirtelen mozdulattal felült az ágyában, majd sietősen lehúzta magáról a takarót, hogy lássa a testét. Égési sérülésekre számított, de semmi ilyesmivel nem szembesült. Bőre ugyanolyan fehéren tündökölt a beszűrődő napfényben, mint bármely más ásznak a birodalomban.

_Mi a fene történt?_

Próbálta felidézni Odin varázslatát. Ahogy kilépett belőle a zöld fénysugár, Thorból pedig a piros, majd egymás testébe fúródtak…

_Nem._

Lokit kiverte a víz. Ha Odin azt tette velük, amire gondolt, akkor nagyon-nagyon nagy pácban vannak. De nem, az nem lehet. Ahhoz sokkal nagyobb hatalom kell, ráadásul egy olyan ceremónia, ahol véráldozatot is be kell mutatni.  
Loki eszelősen felnevetett.

_Biztos nem azt tette velünk._

Gyorsan kikászálódott ágyából, majd úgy döntött, hogy menekülőre fogja, mint ahogy azt mindig is tette, ha pánikba esett. El kellett tűnnie innen, mielőtt még Odin rájön, hogy mekkora ostobaság volt őt szabadon ereszteni. Loki nem volt hajlandó visszamenni a börtönbe, azt az egyet nem. Inkább akkor már a halált választotta volna.

Magára kapta szokásos harci ruházatát – nem akart belegondolni, hogy mindez ki volt készítve az egyik székre, mintha csak egy régi reggel köszöntötte volna -, majd kisomfordált a szobából. A széles folyosókon szolgák serénykedtek, a reggeli teendőket hajtották végre.  
Loki mágiájával magára öntötte az egyik szolgálólány képét, majd úgy szedte a lábait, ahogy csak bírta.  
Mivel mindig is egy bajkeverő volt, ezért jól ismerte a palota titkos és egyben legrövidebb járatait, amelyeken át ki lehet szabadulni az épületmonstrumból.

Már szinte megkönnyebbülés fogta el, amikor sikerült elhagynia a hálótermeket, de ekkor egy olyan borzasztó érzés járta át, amelyet nagyon ritkán tapasztalt isteni léte alatt. Fejfájás és hányinger tört rá, szédülni kezdett.  
Ahogy testét próbálta tovább vonszolni, az állapota csak még rosszabbra fordult. A látása összeszűkült, homályos lett, de ami még borzasztóbb, hogy ismét elöntötte az az iszonyatos hő, amelyet a trónteremben is érzett. Már a bűbáját sem tudta fenntartani, immár saját külsejével haladt előre. Minden egyes lépéssel intenzívebb lett a rosszulléte, és Loki végül kénytelen volt megállni. Ismét a térdeire rogyott a fájdalomtól.

_Nem. Nem, ez egyszerűen nem lehet._

Tehetetlenségében öklével a földre csapott. Most már teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy Odin mivel is átkozta meg őket.  
A méregtől üvölteni lett volna kedve, de csak nevetés szakadt fel belőle.

Feltápászkodott a földről, majd visszafordult abba az irányba, ahonnét jött. Ahogy közeledett a hálószobák felé, a fájdalom úgy csökkent, végül pedig már át is alakult egy kellemes, bizsergető érzéssé.  
Loki a jobbulása ellenére is tajtékzott, léptei haragosan koppantak a palota folyosójának kövén, majd végül Thor hálótermében. Mindenféle kopogtatás nélkül berontott az ajtón, tudta, _érezte_ , hogy ide kell jönnie, hogy ideirányítja valami megmagyarázhatatlan belső sugallat.

Bátyja teljesen ledermedt, ahogy meglátta őt. A takarójába beburkolózva állt az erkélye előtt, és az egész szörnyen röhejes lett volna, ha éppen Loki agyát nem öntötte volna el a méreg.

\- Te idióta! Miért kell állandóan közbelépned, miért kell állandóan játszanod a hőst?! Te arrogáns, önző barom! – ordította, majd mindenféle előrejelzés nélkül öklével Thor arcába vágott, aki az ütés hirtelenségétől egy pillanatra megingott, de aztán szinte rögtön magához is tért.  
Arcát elöntötte ugyanaz a komorság, mint legutóbb a trónteremben, de Loki legnagyobb meghökkenésére nem esett neki, mint ahogy az elvárható lett volna.

\- Fejezd ezt be, Loki. Amit tettem, csak azért tettem, mert az adósod voltam, miután megmentetted az életem. De most már ki van egyenlítve a számla. Nem kell jelenetet rendezned, mert nem érdekel. – Thor hangja olyan közömbösen csengett, hogy Loki egy pillanatra teljesen megfeledkezett Odin varázsáról és az ezzel kapcsolatos dühéről.  
Bátyja olyan ellenségesen méregette őt, hogy akaratlanul is megállt benne az ütő. Erre nem számított. Erre nagyon nem volt felkészülve.

\- Szóval belátod, hogy egy önző féreg vagy, hogy magad miatt tettél mindent? – Loki meghökkenve nézett a kék szemekbe. Mi történt Thorral? Mi történt az ő lágy szívével?  
Thor csak hidegen bólintott.

\- Az öcsémért bármit megtettem volna, de ő már nincs. Meghalt Svartalfheimben. Annak az idegennek, aki most előttem áll, már nem tartozok semmivel.

Loki tudhatta volna. Tudhatta volna, hogy Thor szörnyen mérges lesz, ha egyszer kiderül, hogy ismét megtévesztette, ráadásul a saját halálával. De úgy volt vele, hogy az idióta majd úgyis megbocsát neki. Mindig megbocsátott neki, képtelen volt a gyűlölködésre. Még azután sem tudta utálni, amit tett az imádott Midgardján. Erre most pont egy ilyen ártatlan tréfára pipul be?  
Loki nem akarta bevallani magának, de ez most jobban fájt neki, mint bármi más, amit korábban kapott Thortól.  
Azonban most is csak egy mosollyal palástolta érzelmeit.

\- Akkor bizonyára nem fogsz neki örülni, hogy Odin összekötötte a lelkedet ezzel az idegennel. Lehetséges, hogy életed hátralévő részében nem tudsz majd szabadulni tőle! Milyen kellemetlen, nem igaz?

Loki hangja csöpögött a maró gúnytól, de nem tudta megállni. Thor ismét ott vájt bele, ahol a legjobban fájt. Ez az együgyű mamlasz képes volt olyan mélyen megbántani őt, mint senki más. Még hogy idegen? Már hogy lehetne csak egy idegen számára?  
Loki persze abba nem gondolt bele, hogy ő is hasonló fájdalmas dolgokat vágott Thor fejéhez korábban. Az más volt. Az belefért az ő személyiségébe. De Thor, a melegszívű, megbocsátó Thor mégis hogy mondhat neki ilyeneket? Legszívesebben már ezért felnyársalta volna.

\- Hogy érted, hogy összekötötte a lelkünket?

Thor látszólag meglepődött azon, amit mondott. Az idióta természetesen fel sem fogta még, hogy imádott apja mit tett velük. Loki kárörvendően mosolygott.

\- Úgy, hogy egy olyan erős kötelék alakult ki közöttünk, amelyen nem foghat idő vagy tér. Ha meghalok, akkor te is meghalsz. Ha túl messze kerül egymástól a lelkünk, akkor széthasadunk. Nem érezted a fájdalmat pár perccel ezelőtt? Az azért volt, mert túlmentem a hálótermeken, túl távol kerültem tőled.

Thor megrökönyödve hallgatta a történteket, idióta arca egy pillanatra elfehéredett. Loki örült, hogy végre valami ismerőset lát bátyján. A félelmét tudta kezelni, a ridegségét azonban nem. És micsoda átok lehet számára, hogy ez tette vele a Mindenek Atyja! A gyűlölt testvérrel kell összekötnie az életét!

Legnagyobb megdöbbenésére Thor csak egy pár pillanatra dermedt le, aztán összeszedte magát és váratlanul elvigyorodott. Lokinak nagyon nem tetszett ez a vigyor, legszívesebben lekaparta volna a bárgyú arcáról.

\- Legalább most már nem kell attól tartanom, hogy ismét az életemre törsz, nem igaz? Végre abban a tudatban aludhatok majd el, hogy nem akarsz megölni.

És ennyi. Thor csak ennyit mondott, teljesen beletörődve sorsába haladt el Loki mellett, mintha mi sem történt volna. Takaróját az ágyára dobta, majd az ajtóhoz lépett.

\- Mehetünk enni? Éhes vagyok.

Lokinál ekkor szakadt el a cérna. Napok óta be volt zárva a börtönbe, elszigetelve mindentől és mindenkitől, nem csoda, hogy az idegei mostanra pattanásig feszültek. Az egy dolog, hogy Odin szórakozik vele, az a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. De hogy Thor játssza az eszét előtte?

Hónapok óta most találkoztak először szemtől szemben, és ő pedig úgy tesz, mintha teljesen közömbös lenne iránta? Mintha nem is érdekelné, hogy él-e vagy hal? Nem is érdekli, hogy mit tett velük az apja?  


Loki nem bírta tovább. Idegességben rávetette magát Thor hátára, majd ott püfölte, ahol csak érte. Amikor Thor továbbra sem reagált semmit, felüvöltött mérgében és fájdalmában.  
  
\- Szerinted tréfából játszottam el a saját halálomat?! Mit gondolsz, ha lett volna más választásom, akkor ezt tettem volna? Szerinted milyen élet az, amikor senki sem tudja, hogy ki vagy valójában? Amikor senki nem tud a létezésedről?! – Loki nem akarta elhinni, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a szemébe. Már megint túlságosan elgyengült, már megint ezt váltotta belőle ki az idióta.  
  
Thor _végre_ nem hagyta annyiban a kifakadását. Válla megremegett Loki ütései alatt, majd egy határozott mozdulattal lerántotta magáról testvérét, egyenesen a földhöz vágva vékony testét.  
Amikor szembefordult Lokival, ragyogó kék szemei parázslottak a dühtől. Pont úgy, ahogy annak lenni kellett, pont úgy, ahogy Loki azt megszokta.  
  
\- Szerinted milyen az, amikor másodjára is meg kell gyászolnod a testvéred? Milyen abban a tudatban élni, hogy akit szerettél, nincs többé?!  
  
Thor átvetette lábait öccse mellkasa felett, majd öklével egyenesen Loki arcába vágott. Egyszer, majd még egyszer, majd még egyszer. Loki majdhogynem élvezte ezt a kemény bánásmódot, majdhogynem szüksége volt rá. Bátyja ökle nyomán vér serkent ki orrából.  
  
\- Nem volt más választásom – nyögte két ütés között.  
  
\- Fejezd már be a hazugságaidat! Mindig van választásod! És te azt választottad, hogy elárulsz engem ismét!  
  
Thor ordított, hangosan és méregtől ittasan, de ugyanakkor tele fájdalommal. Ennek már fele sem volt tréfa, és Loki csak ekkor realizálta, hogy mennyire borzalmas állapotban van testvére. A tekintet, amivel jutalmazta, még attól is rosszabb volt, mint amelyet a közöny mögé bújva kapott tőle. Ez tele volt őszinte bánattal.  
Loki azonban nem hagyta magát, soha nem tudta, hogy mikor kell leállni. Nem volt igaza a másiknak, egyszerűen nem! Könyökét Thor gyomrába vágta, majd kihasználva az ütés okozta meglepetést, bátyját oldalra taszította, és immár fordult a kocka: ő szögezte a másikat a földhöz.  
  
\- Te pedig azt választottad, hogy ott hagyod a testemet megrohadni Svartalfheimben! Egy tisztességes temetést nem kaptam, rögtön rohantál a midgardi nődhöz! Szóval ne add itt elő nekem, hogy mennyire fájt az elvesztésem! Most is csak azért siránkozol, mert nem láthatod többé az imádott Jane-t!  
  
Szavai utálattól és megvetéstől zengtek. Ha Thor azt hiszi, hogy meghatja a kis dumájával, akkor nagyon téved. Loki jól tudta, hogy a másiknak csak az fáj, hogy ott kellett hagynia az ő szeretett Földjét. A mérge az talán neki szólt, de a fájdalma nem. Jane Fostert gyászolta a tekintetével, nem pedig Lokit. Ő soha nem jelentett neki igazán semmit, csak egy jelentéktelen kis hangya volt az életében, akit eltaposhat. Csak mert megteheti. Loki nem fogja beadni a derekát.  
  
Az idősebb arcáról hirtelen lehervadt a méreg, helyébe keserűség került.  
  
\- Ó, Loki. Komolyan ezt gondolod rólam? Azt hiszed, hogy ott hagytam volna a holttestedet? Tudd meg, hogy a csata után visszamentem érted. Én visszamentem, hogy megkeresselek, de… Azt hittem, hogy a sötét elfek…  
  
Thor nem bírt tovább beszélni, szemeit félresütötte. Loki nem akarta meglátni, hogy a ragyogó kékségben könnyek csillognak. Mert egyszerűen ez nem történhetett meg. _Hazudik_.  
  
\- Azt pedig hogy gondolhattad, hogy Jane fontosabb nekem, mint te?  
  
Thor már csak suttogott, és nagy, izmos teste remegett a visszafojtott érzelmektől. Ismét azzá a szentimentális idiótává vált, aki egész életében volt. Eddig bírta a keménység látszatát, amit magára öltött, Loki viszont már megbánta, hogy addig provokálta, amíg az le nem foszlott róla.  
  
Ez túl sok volt neki, ezt nem bírta elviselni. Ezt nem akarta látni. Ő harcolni akart Thorral, meg akarta ütni, rugdosni, fojtani. Azt akarta, hogy mély sebeket üssenek egymáson, hogy folyjon a vér és égjen minden porcikája a fájdalomtól. Nem akart érzelmeket, hazugságokra pedig végképp nem volt szüksége, abból kapott már eleget egy életre.  
  
Talán ezért is, de egy óriásit ütött Thor arcába, majd lekászálódott róla. A szőke isten felnyögött a fájdalomtól, de már nem támadt vissza. Csak feküdt szobájának padlóján, érzelmileg kimerülve és összetörten.  
  
\- Szánalmas hazug vagy – sziszegte Loki, majd kirontott Thor szobájából. 

A saját hálókamrájának ajtaját bevágta maga után, majd nekiesett az első bútornak, ami az útjába került. A szeretett könyvespolca darabjaira hullott, ahogy szerencsétlen fát rúgásokkal, majd bűbájjal egyre inkább megcsonkította. Nem érdekelte az sem, hogy varázskönyvei tönkremennek. Őrült elégtétellel gyújtotta fel ezek lapjait vagy vágta gerincüket a falhoz.  
Minél nagyobb káosz lett a szobában, ő annál jobban élvezte.  
  
Csak pusztított és pusztított, míg végül odáig fajult, hogy a zűrzavarban saját magát is megsértette. Kezeiből ömlött a vér, és csak ekkor állt le. Beteg elégedettséggel ült le az egyik épen maradt fotelbe, majd gyönyörködött művében.  
  
_Gyűlöllek, Thor. Annyira gyűlöllek, hogy azt el sem tudom mondani!_

És gyűlölte Odint is. Most már belátta, hogy az öreg ettől rosszabb büntetést nem is adhatott volna számukra. Pontosabban számára. Thort látszólag nem hatotta meg a bűbáj vagy még fel sem fogta. Loki viszont el akart menekülni, fel akart szívódni, minél távolabb akart kerülni Thortól. Szüksége volt a szabadságra, szüksége volt a magányra. Nem fogja tudni elviselni, ha állandóan ennek az önző idiótának a közelében kell maradnia. Mi lesz így vele?  
  
Loki ismét érezte a szorítást a mellkasában, a mindent elöntő fájdalmat.  
  
_Rohadt bűbáj. Teljesen legyengít._  
  
A valóságban viszont a torkát mardosó sírásnak és szíve szorításának semmi köze nem volt Odin varázslatához, és ezt jól tudta.  
  
Miért nem hagyta őt meghalni az a vénember? Miért kell ismét felszakítani a be sem gyógyult sebeket?  
Miért kell ismét elhitetni vele, hogy számít valamit? 

_Végül úgyis ismét egyedül leszek. Egyedül a napfény árnyékában._  
  
_Egyedül az örökös sötétségben… Egyedül ott, ahova mindig is tartoztam._  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kifejezések:  
> ászok = Asgard lakói  
> Hél birodalma /Helheim/ = Az örök tél élettelen birodalma, a túlvilág földje. Ide kerülnek azok, akik nem harcban hunytak el.  
> seidr /seiðr/ = Így nevezték az északi kultúrában a mágiát.  
> Valhalla= Odin csarnoka, a harcban elesettek nyughelye, a skandináv mitológia „mennyországa”.


End file.
